A hero comes home
by Hellkisses
Summary: Half Highlander, half Viking. Merida and Hiccup's baby is taken away from them at birth for being consumed from a forbidden relationship. As far as they know, their son is dead. But 19 years later, Logan is sent by fate to the kingdom of Dunbroch but why does he dream of dragons? Will he ever find out who he really is? All he knows is that his life will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys so this is my very first Mericcup fanfic though it ended up turning into a more of a Mericcup child fanfic but don't worry cause they will show up a LOT! Plus another bunch of Disney/Dreamworks characters and their kids. I've been planning this for a while now and finally grown the gutts to do it! And plus I know I have the writing skills of a 5 year old but hopefully they'll progress as well as the story. Anywho here's the Prologue. Enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

 _Out of the mist of history he'll come again._

 _Sailing on ships across the sea to a wounded nation_

 _Signs of a savior like fire on the water_

 _It's what we prayed for, one of our own_

It was a dark and stormy night in the Kingdom of Dunbroch where young Princess Merida had fallen into labour. She'd been riding Angus all day in anger trying to get away from her mother who would not stop pestering her of the father was. She'd told her parents that she was pregnant of a commoner, that she had gotten drunk at a festival and didn't remember a single thing the next day. Though she knew very well who the father of her child was, and more to the fact she was afraid her parents would also find out.

There she lay in the stables against a patch of hay and soaked from the rain. The sound of thunder was as powerful as the pain she felt. Why now? Of all days why did it have to be today? She gritted her teeth and dug her fingers into the mud as she felt another jolt of stinging pain rush through her whole body and she panted looking around. No one was here. Everyone was in the castle having a feast for the anniversary of Mordu's death.

"Help-Agh!" She yelled out pain then whimpered knowing no one would hear her over all the singing. She began to cry feeling sweat forming everywhere around her body and she closed her eyes tightly biting down on bottom her lip so hard that she could taste the blood. It was as if having lightning in your body, no even worse. The pain was far to gruesome to describe.

"Oh, God!" She screamed, her head falling back and it was at that moment that the door to the stables flung open and turning her face to look, her expression softened when she saw who was standing there.

"Hiccup..."

He panted watching her with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, his dark aubern brown hair and armour also drenched from the rain. "Mer..."

She tried to give him a soft smile but then screamed again in agony as the jolts began to multiply each time. Hiccup then ran to her and kneeled down next to her holding and held her hand tightly whilst his other one brushed her firey curls back from her red and sweaty face. He looked into her eyes with of sorrow and love. Green to blue. He felt tears begin to burn his eyes as he then leaned in and placed a long kiss of her forehead before whispering. "It's gonna be okay..."

She sniffed back tears before nodding and tightening her grip on his hand and Hiccup then moved down a bit to spread her legs out. He then looked back at her. "Okay, Mer...you've gotta push, okay?"

She whimpered softly before hissing in pain and then nodding. He nodded in return and looked down at her stomach and she gritted her teeth before closing her eyes tightly and screaming loudly as she began to push. It only extended her pain even more and blood began to cover the hay beneath her, along with her dress. She then panted helplessly before shaking her head, "I can't! I can't do it!"

"Yes you can. Don't give up on me you hear? Don't you dare!" He yelled reassuringly and she continued to push, her screams only getting louder.

"I should've known..."

Haering the voice of a woman they both instantly looked at the door to the figure wearing a long black cloak and when it pulled back the hood their faces both fell in horror when they saw who it was.

"M-mom...?" Merida muttered like a frightened little child as she stared at her mother who brought her icey glare to her daughter then to Hiccup who simply gulped.

As the thunder clashed Merida screamed just as loudly then Hiccup let go of her hand and rushed over kneeling down between her legs and his eyes widened.

"I-I can see it's head!" Merida yelped and grasped the hay at her sides as Elinor just stood their watching in disbelief.

Hiccup nodded looking up at her, holding her legs apart. "Okay! Okay, come on now, Merida. Just _one_ last push. You can do it!"

She pressed her lips together in a hard line and shook her head crying and Hiccup whispered. "I'm not giving up on you..." He then reached out for her hand once more but this time held it softly as was his expression. Both seeming to forget that her mother was staning right there.

"I love you..."

Elinor then tensed slightly and Merida sniffed before whispering back. "I love you too..."

He smiled kindly before nodding, "Now, come on...one last push, that's all it takes!"

She nodded before arching her back and screaming at the time of the last clash of thunder as she gave the very last push.

After that she then fell back and panted heavily and Hiccup's face then lightened and he smiled. She then lifted her head and looked down at him and slowly he kneeled up revealing a small crying baby boy in his arms. Merida then gasped at the sight of her son. He was the most beautiful baby she'd ever seen in her whole life. Hiccup then cut the variluca chord with his knife before letting out a shudder then running his hand over his son's tiny dark brown hair covered head.

Calming down the baby then opened his eyes and Merida broke into a smile through her tears. His eyes were just as crystal blue as hers. Hiccup's tear gently dropped onto the baby's cheeks like tiny diamonds and he gently whiped them away with his thumb. Merida's body still ached of pain but she then felt warm. In her chest, a warming and loving feeling at the sight of Hiccup holding their son. She'd always imagined that he'd be the first one to and to see it was such a beautiful sight it was almost surreal.

"Hey, little guy..." He then glanced over at Merida who returned his smile and he gently handed him over to her. He was perfect. Merida couldn't stop her tears, tears of joy at the sight of her beautiful child. They both looked down at the newborn as he jumped slightly and let out tiny squeeks each time. He had the hiccups. Merida laughed softly and Hiccup smiled feeling the tears none stop trail down his cheeks. Hiccup kissed the whimpering and hiccuping baby's forehead before leaning up and kissing Merida's lips lovingly then pressing his forehead against hers. "I told you, you could do it..."

She nodded then her face fell when she remembered who was there. She gulped softly before turning her head to look at her mother who was simply stared at the baby with a look of horror. As if he were some kind of plague sent from hell.

She shivered afraid of what to say and she simply spook in a quiet voice, "Mom...?"

"The Devil's child..." She whispered and Merida watched her with sad eyes as Hiccup simply scowlded at the Queen.

Merida then tried again, "Mom, please. I know how you feel about this but...please..."

Elinor then shook her head and placed her hands together as she began to pray, all the while never taking her eyes off of them. The baby then began to cry again and Hiccup frowned watching her as Merida's expression became more worried whilst she rocked the baby softly. This was unspoken of. A Highlander and a Viking, the worst of enemies concieving a child together. Not just any Highlander and Viking, the Princess and the Chief. But it was bound to happen. Hiccup and Merida had met about a year ago when he'd flown over around Dunbroch to see the Stone heads. Only to find whisps instead which had lead them to each other. Their fate. They started off as friends and would meet up withe each other daily and slowly that friendship began to morph into something else entirely and now here they were. But this kind of thing, this love and burning passion that they shared was forbidden...a sin.

Suddenly two arms had grabbed Hiccup from beneath his and pulled him up away from Merida. She gasped to see it was her father King Fergus who held the struggling Hiccup in place. What terrified her the most was seeing his expression. It was the most furious and disgusting look he'd ever given her in her whole life. The glare that he would give to Mordu...not his own daughter. She then held her son tighter against her and Hiccup panted and cursed trying to struggle free from the King's grip.

"Merida..." Her father said in a low and angered growl. "How could you?"

Her lips parted slightly and she ramaged through her head trying to think of what to say to calm him down. But once Fergus was this angry...actually, scratch that. She'd never seen him this angry. So what could she possibly say to him in this situation.

She whispered. "Dad...I-I...I'm sorry..." She then glanced over at Hiccup who caught her gaze through his fringe and she sighed shaking her head. "I love him..." She responded with no regret at all in her voice. Only fear, innocence and truth.

His expression then slowly morphed into something that Merida could not describe but it twisted her stomach in a way. She felt uneasy and it was as if the baby's crying grew louder. Fergus glanced down at the helpless child before growling and throwing Hiccup back against the wall and slamming his fist into his stomach.

Her eyes widened in horror before she yelled, "No! Dad, please, don't!"

Hiccup had fallen to his knees clenching his stomach as he coughed and gagged for air, spitting up blood. Fergus glared down at the young Viking before grabbing his hair and pulling his face up so his eyes meet his. Merida cried as she watched then Fergus shook his head before punchig him in the face and yelling. "Hold her down!"

Merida's face then fell slightly in confusion, "W-what...?" It was then that she felt the hands of the guard's grabbing her shoulders and pinning her down to the hay and she yelped. She panted looking up in horror at them and then her eyes widened even more when she saw her mother stand right ontop of her. Her heart began to race, her pulse quickening and she held her son closer.

"Mom..." She whimpered. "Please don't..."

She shook her head looking down at her blankly. No sorrow or affection what so ever. As if she were a mere statue. "I'm sorry, Merida...but this is for your own good..." She then glanced at the baby before leaning down and holding out her arms. Merida shook her head before trying to struggle out from the grip of the guards and she cried out.

"Mom, no, please!"

The baby cried louder and Merida tightened her grip before Elinor grabbed it from under it's arm pits and after tugging for it with her daughter, she'd finally snatched it from Merida's grip when the guard's held back her arms. The feeling of her son being ripped out of her arms was like having a cannon shoot right through your chest or the air sucked out from your lungs. Merida to shook her head in panic as she stared up at her mother who was holding her baby as if he were a disease.

"M-mom...Mom!"

Elinor gave her daughter one last sickening glance before pulling her hood back up and quickly walking out of the stables. Merida being held down by the guards screamed and cried as Hiccup was being chocked by the King. It was at that moment that a large ball of blue fire shot through the rough killing one of the guards and Toothless had flown in and growled at the King as the Guard's carried the screaming and pleading Princess out of the stable and she reached her hand out looking back at her lover.

"Hiccup!"

"Merida..." He whispered then fell to his knees full of inuries as tears strolled down his cheeks and he yelled. Then the stables began to burn as the King fought the Night Fury.

Elinor ran through the rain and looked over to see the burning stables and the guard's carrying a passed out Merida back to the castle. The baby cried and screamed and she hissed looking down at it in panic.

"Shut up!" She spat and then quickly ran down the stairs of the back of the castle and opened the door to the kitchen. She looked around to see that no one was there and she shuddered before gritting her teeth and screeching. "MAUDIE!"

A few moments later the door burst open and a flustered Maudie then quickly raced down the stairs and up to Elinor. "Y-yes, your Majesty?"

She gritted her teeth before simply holding the baby out to her. "Here..."

Maudie's face fell in confusion and her brows furrowed as she then glanced down from the baby to the Queen.

"M-Miss?"

"Take the damn thing...and kill it!" She hissed the last three words as if she favourited them.

Maudie's eyes widened and her lips parted in horror. She looked back at the small, crying baby and she gulped before shaking her head and muttering.

"M-my Lady, I...I-I can't..."

Her rage grew more red. "I'm not asking if you can't, Maudie! I'm demanding you do so!"

Maudie was startled by the tone of her voice and she began to twiddle her hands together nervously before speaking quietly. "Y-yes...your Majesty..."

Elinor nodded once and Maudie slowly took the small child into her arms then began to rock it but it never stopped crying. Elinor then whiped her hands on her cloak in disgust as if the baby were dirt. She then glared at it before hissing. "I don't ever want to see that disgusting creature _ever_ again. I want it disposed of. Understood?"

Maudie hestitantly nodded and Elinor then began to remove her cloak before walking upstairs and leaving the kitchen.

Finally reaching the ocean which lead out of Dunbroch, Maudie shivered in the cold rain and placed down the basket before opening it. There lay the crying baby and she suddenly felt uneasy. She was ordered to drown the poor thing by placing stones into the basket since the baby was too light and it would most likely float. She sighed before looking around and grabbing quite large stones and she began to count nervously as she placed them into the basket next to the baby's body her hands shaking as she did so. The thunder roared and Maudie yelped before looking back at the now far away kingdom which was at war with the legendary Nighty Fury.

"O-oh my..." She then turned back to the basket and continued to place stones in it and then she stopped. The baby had went from crying to whimpering and slowly it opened it's eyes. Maudie felt her heart begin to pain as she gazed down at the beautiful boy with blue eyes right in front of her. She quivered at a flashback of the moment her own son Daniel, was born. He had wide eyes too and that same innocent look and now he has his own children and she was there to witness all their births. All those innocent wide eyes... Her face began to stern as she felt a deep and stinging hatred for the Queen. This was not a thing, this was a baby. An innocent and helpless child.

What the hell was she doing? She can't kill a baby...and defenceless child. She had no idea just who this boy exactly was or how he was connected to this battle going on but it surely was not his fault. A baby is a baby no matter what. A new life. An innocent creature and to kill something that miraculous and beautiful...

"Oh..." She nibbled her nails in panic before looking around. She couldn't kill this child but she couldn't hide it here as well. Elinor and Fergus would surely find it and then...

She then glanced out at the ocean and the storm had caused it to become quite rough but not so bad. She looked back down at the basket and bit down on her lip before quickly taking out all the stones. As she did so she noticed that the baby was still naked and so she took off her dark blue cloak and placed it inside the basket wrapping it around the baby's small body and he slowly began to close his eyes, drifting to sleep.

"You're going to be alright now, deary..." Maudie whispered before leaning down and placing a sweet kiss on his soft cheek. She whiped away a tear before slowly placing the lid back on the basket and then brought it down into the water. She closed her eyes tightly and then pushed the basket and it began to float away. Would he still be able to survive? In this state? What are the odds that, that baby will live?

Watching Maudie then gulped and placed her hand on her chest, right ontop of her heart and she began to pray. She prayed more than she ever once did in her whole life, watching anxiously as the small child was swallowed up by the viscious storm.

"Oh please, dear God...please."

The next day in a village not far away called Corona, a young country couple strolled down a meadow and stopped when they both reached the ocean and simply gazed at it in awe. It was as beautiful as a painting. Even more in fact. The crystal blue and glistening reflection of the sun was far too much detail to be shown in one simple picture.

"So, Punzie...what do you think?"

Rapunzel simply smiled at the breath taking scenery then turnd her head to look at her husband.

Jack smiled then rose a questioning brow. "Do you like it?"

"No..."

He then blinked at her response and seeing his taken aback expression she giggled before wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and whispering. "I love it."

He then rolled his eyes and gave her a wry smirk before grabbing her waist and picking her up. She broke out into laughter as he spun her around.

"Jack, no, stop!"

She then yelped when he tripped falling back onto the grass and bringing her down ontop of him.

The two laughed as Rapunzel shook her head and stroked back Jack's dark brown hair. He let out a relieving sigh, his hazel brown halos gazing into her emerald green ones. He stroked her back as she leaned down and kissed him sweetly caressing his cheek with her other hand.

"I love you." She whispered.

He shrugged. "I know."

She pouted before slapping his shoulder and he chuckled. She rolled her eyes muttering to herself and he brushed back one of her golden locks behind her ear.

"Hey..."

She rose a brow before looking at him from the corner of her eye, her pout never leaving her face. He smiled before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on her cheek before brushing his lips lightly against her skin.

"I love you too."

She couldn't help but break into a small smile then she sighed shaking her head. "You're such a moron."

"Hey, you're the one who agreed to marry the moron."

She gave him a childish face. "Hm, you must be contagious."

He chuckled and he sat up bringing her to sit on his lap. She then glanced down at her stomach and her face softened. Jack then followed her gaze and knowing what she was thinking her closed his eyes and sighed helplessly.

"Rapunzel..."

"How about we eat some berries?" She interrupted in a bright tone and sweet smile. Jack blinked a little surprised but he knew that she was just trying to change the subject only to avoid more tears. God knows they both needed a break from that.

She tilted her head to the side and shrugged. "I think I saw a bush of them over there near that tree."

Jack studied her expression for a while before simply sighing and scooching her off his lap before he stood up and rearranged his cloak.

"Fine...I'll be right back."

She sat there on the grass and nodded keeping the sweet smile. It was then when he turned around and began to walk away that her smile began to fade away. She sighed looking down before flipping back her long blonde braid behind her back then stood up and began walking. She then came to a stop when she reached the ocean and she gazed out at it lost in thought. It had been a year...surely something would've happen by now, and yet nothing. How hard she worked, how many night's she'd prayed.

She shivered slightly not from the breeze but from the small tear rolling down her flemished cheeks. She only realised it was there after blinking and one from the other eye rolled down. She shook her head and sniffed before whiping the tears away and closing her eyes deeply taking in a deep breath letting herself be taken in by the nature around her. The sound of the wind, the leaves on a the trees, the birds, the splashing ocean and...

Her eyes then opened and she blinked hearing something else completely different. Something loud and...human. She frowned before looking around and then placing her hand to her ear trying to follow the direction of which it came from. She then began to walk left and it only grew louder and louder until she could faintly make out what it was. Crying. And not just any crying...it sounded like the crying of...a baby?

Rapunzel reached a large rock and walked around it to see a bolder of them and she climbed up on one by one carefully not to fall into the ocean as she tried to keep her balance. She panted looking around and then something caught her eye. Something stuck between the rocks. She furrowed her brows trying to concentrate on what it was. She gasped when she realised that it was a small brown basket. And i she was not mistaken, that was where the crying was coming from.

She bit down on her lip before carefully climbing from rock to rock yelping when she almost slipped and cut her leg. She ignored then and then reached the last rock was an a couple of inches away from the one holding the basket. She huffed before holding onto the rock behind her then leaning in and reaching out for the basket. She groaned in annoyance as she struggled to grab the handle which lightly brushed against her fingers tips.

"Come on..." She muttered then finally she grabbed a hold of the handle and smiled in victory as she pulled it out from the rock. She hadn't expected it to be so heavy and it almost caused her to slip from the rocks into the ocean. She gasped and stared down in wide eyes before leaning back and holding the basket against her. She hissed slightly in pain when she hit her back but quickly sat up trying to catch her breath and she glanced down at the basket. The crying only got louder and she gulped before slowly reaching for the lid then hestitantly she pulled it off.

"Oh my God..."

When she saw what was underneath, her eyes glistened. The child had gone from crying to whimpering as he rubbed his eyes before slowly opening them. She stared down at him almost the same way he gazed up at her. Never once had she seen anything so beautiful and pure.

She blinked a couple of times in disbelief before looking around to see if anyone else was there.

"Hello?! Anyone?! Hello?!"

She huffed in annoyance when there was no answer then looked back down at the baby. He made bubbles in his mouth then he sneezed making the cutest little face ever. She frowned slightly. Who would just leave a baby here? How did he even get here? A thought crossed her mind before she looked to the side and gazed out into the ocean. No...surely not. Besides last night it was the storm from hell and there's no way a child could survive that, could they?

She looked back down at him and bit her lip, then slowly she reached down her finger and gently brushed it against his freckled cheek. It was as if touching a cloud, so soft. The baby then gurgled before reaching up his little hand and wrapping his tiny fingers around her one on his cheek. Her lips parted slightly as she felt a shiver escape her lips from his touch. He pulled at her fingers tightly then glancing up at her and mumbling. She felt herself break into a sweet smile and she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his hand. The touch of an angel.

"Rapunzel!"

She gasped in surprise when she heard Jack's voice then sighed in relief and he called out again.

"Hey, Punzie!"

"Yeah, I'm coming! Hold on!" She responded before quickly taking the baby out from the basket but keeping the material that was already wrapped around him. She then carefully stood up and winced slightly from the cut on her leg. She took in a deep breath trying to ignore it and began to head back to the meadow, stepping on sharp rocks as she did. When she almost slipped she yelped but quickly regained her balance and took in a deep breath whilst patting the baby's back.

"Easy now..."

She then finally reached the large rock and walked around it to the other side that at last reached the meadow where she'd come from.

"Rapunz-!"

"I'm here!" She interrupted and he turned around then sighed in relief before running up to her.

When he reached her he raised his arms in a questioning manner.

"Where the hell where you? I've been looking everywh-..." He stopped when he saw what she was carrying in her arms. Rapunzel bit her lip nervously at his expression and began to rock the baby who'd started crying again. Jack's jaw dropped and he stared with wide eyes from the baby to her. He stared at her as if she hadjust sprouted wings.

"Punzie...what did you do?"

She rolled her eyes before pouting her lips at him giving him an annoyed look. "I'll tell you back at the house, come on!"

Before he could protest she had already began walking off shushing the baby quietly. Relentlessly he groaned in annoyance before following her, muttering the whole way through.

"Are you crazy?!" Jack exclaimed in disbelief at his wife.

"What do you mean?" She responded whilst gently putting the baby down onto the bed and he looked up at her and began chewing his fingers.

Jack sighed. "We cannot keep him."

She smiled giving him a soft kiss on the head before turning back to Jack. "And why the hell not?"

He gave her a, _are you serious?_ Look before raising his shoulders. "Cause he's not ours!"

Rapunzel pressed her lips together in a hard line giving him a hurtful glare before walking over to the stove.

Knowing he had been a little too harsh, Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion before walking up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Punz...I'm sorry. But you know I'm right. We can't keep him, he's not our baby. And besides if we just keep trying then-"

"Oh, who are we trying to fool Jack?" She snapped turning to look at him, tears forming in her eyes and a look of pain and stubborness on her face.

He blinked taken aback and she turned around leaning back against the stove before running her hand under her nose and sniffing back her tears. She looked down sadly before shaking her head. "I can't have a baby..."

"Rapunzel..."

"No! We have been trying for a whole year now and...nothing..." Her voice cracked and her bottom lip began to tremble then she hugged her arms before sighing and closing her eyes.

"I want a baby, Jack. I wanna be a mom and I know just as well that you wanna be a dad. But lets face it, it's not gonna happen the way we want to."

He bit his tongue deep in thought before shrugging at her. "So what? Now we're just gonna steal someone else' kid? Do you hear yourself? That baby has his own family."

"And what kind of family just leaves their child floating in a stormy ocean in the middle of the night?!"

His lips parted a little taken aback and his brows then furrowed as if he had no idea what she was talking about. Noticing his expression she sighed flipping back her braid and crossing her arms. "He got caught up in some rocks and was stranded right there in the ocean. I called and called but no one was there. He was all by himself, Jack."

His frown deepened and slowly he sat down on his chair and looked down at the ground. She watched him curiously before kneeling down in front of him and taking his hands. "You're right...he's not ours. But we can him ours. Okay, what if this was fate or something? That he just happened to show up in our lives when all hell breaks loose? Hm?" She knew it was a silly question. Jack didn't believe in fate or other superstitions like such.

He gulped before glancing at her with a serious look and she gave him a small close mouthed smile at her handsome husband. She raised her hand up and placed it on his cheek looking into his eyes. "Like the day we met..." She said hopefully and suddenly something seemed to flicker in his eyes. And his stare on her became more intense. She bit her lip caustiously before slowly leaning up 'til his face was just 2 or 3 inches away from hers and she cupped his face. He took in a shaking breath as she leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his causing herself to shiver.

"I love you, Jack..." She whispered and gazed into his eyes, breathing heavily onto his mouth. "So that's why I'm asking you to at least...try." She breathed the last word and then he leaned in and kissed her passionately and wantingly. She gasped kissing him back just as lovingly and he grabbed her by her waist pulling him then she wrapped her arms around his neck as the two embraced in deep passion.

They broke away when the baby began to cry and she gulped looking at him wide eyed, her face just as flushed as his before she got up and ran over to the bedroom.

He brushed back his hair before standing up and exhaling whilst holding onto the chair. He turned his head when he heard Rapunzel walk in with the whimpering baby as she rocked him gently and kissed his head. He watched the scene for a while. His beautiful wife who he loved more than anything holding a child that wasn't even theres, but she loved it as if it was. Then he thought. If she could love that boy instantly then surely...

He then walked up behind her and glanced over her shoulder at the child in her arms. He hadn't really gotten a good look at the boy but now that he did he felt a slight a smile print his face. She was right, he was beautiful. Large crystal blue eyes on a soft freckled face and a head of dark aubern brown hair.

As if by the instinct the baby looked from Rapunzel to Jack and he felt something in his chest. A warm and fuzzy feeling he'd never had before. What was this? Was it the baby?

He continued to look at him in curiousity before turning his attention back to Rapunzel who was humming.

"So..." He began wry and Rapunzel closed her eyes sighing, knowing he'd just tell her the same thing again. But instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and she blinked in surprise then he leaned his cheek against the side of her head and whispered in her ear.

"What do you wanna call him?"

At that her eyes widened and she turned around to look at him opened mouthed and he smirked. She breathed heavily before breaking into a happy smile then she leaned against his chest and he hugged him her. He placed a kiss on her head and she let out a calming sigh before looking down at their beautiful new son. After a moment of thought she simply smiled and said.

"Logan."

 _Just wait, though wide he may roam_

 _Always, a hero comes home_

 _He goes where no one has gone_

 _But always a hero comes home_

 **Wow! That became longer than I was expecting but never the less, the story of Logan begins! I was actually gonna call him Jamie but I was also planning on having Jamie Bennett in this story so that would kind of clash. Logan was my second choice anyway. And I don't know if most of you have noticed that the lullaby in the beginning and end is actually the one from Beowulf. It's actually that song that inspired me to write this fanfic in the first place. But anywho I'll try and update as much as I can, promise. Thanx guys!**

 **Review, Favourite, Follow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Beginnings**

 _Six years later_

As the sun shone bright over the kingdom of Corona, six year old Logan Overland sat ontop of the tree outside his house whilst drawing in his sketchbook. He had drawn quite a lot of things just by sitting on this tall branch. Like a mockingjay and a couple of leaves.

Deciding he'd had enough of doodling today, he then placed the sketchbook in his pocket and from the other brought out an apple and bit into it, chewing carelessly. A little piece got stuck in the gap between his two front teeth and he groaned before licking it off as he swung his legs. He leaned back against the tree trunk and gazed out into the sunset. When his mother would buy paints, he would paint the sunset on the side of the house. So that he'd always have something beautiful to look at whilst he would draw.

Finishing the last bite of his apple he then threw it before whiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He then blinked when he heard a voice.

"Ow! Logan!"

He carefully held onto the trunk and broke into laughter seeing who it was.

"Oops, sorry, Gwen! Didn't see you there!"

She pouted up at him angrily with her big dark night blue eyes and ruby red lips. Her long black hair was a mess (As usual) and she tried to salvage it by putting it into two pigtails.

Logan then frowned slightly before leaning his head down closer and grinned in a cheeky way. "What's with the dress? You look like a girl!"

At that her eyes widened and she stomped her foot on the ground in anger. "Girl or not, I can still beat you!" She then brought her face up to the sky and stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed doing the exact same to her.

"Logan!"

He jumped at the screeching voice and quickly grabbed onto the branch underneath him. He looked over at the house soon recognising the voice of his mother.

"What on Earth are you doing?! I told you not to go up there anymore!" She was holding a basket of clothing ready to hang up to dry and her waist long blonde hair was down today (Flawless as always.)

Gwen crossed her arms and gave him a _BUSTED_ smirk. He rolled his eyes before giving her a small wave.

"Come on, Mom! I'm fi-!"

He was interrupted when he leaned too far back and waved his arms around as he began to lose his balance and Rapunzel gasped dropping her basket.

"LOGAN!"

Gwen screamed covering her eyes as he fell back from the tree and yelled. He closed his eyes tightly and what he expected to be hard rock ground was in fact something else. He felt someone wrap the arms around him just as he was about to hit the ground and then they fell back with him making a OOMF sound.

He was curled up in a ball then slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Jack groaning in pain as he tried to lift his head. Both of them covered in dirt.

"Dad!" He yelled before rolling off him having only scraped his knee a little. He then kneeled down beside his father his with his eyes still closed then broke in a soft chuckle.

"Pretty sure your mother told you to quit it with the tree climbing there, pal." He then opened one eye and smirked then Logan laughed before wrapping his arms around his neck in a tight hug and Jack patted his back slowly trying to sit up, only to wince slightly in pain but he disguised it well with laughter.

"Logan!" Rapunzel screamed as she came running towards them and he shared a _uh oh_ look with Jack before looking back at her. She'd kneeled down to the ground and wrapped her arms around him tightly almost chocking the life out of him as she panted.

"Oh thank God! You're not hurt, are you?" She asked whilst examining his face and stroking back his long brown hair to check for bruises on his head.

"Mom, I'm okay."

She looked at his knee with the slight cut and sighed rubbing her eyes in exhaustion.

"Honestly, it's like you are _trying_ to give me a heart attack, Logan Gabriel Overland!"

Both Jack and Logan raised their eyebrows at that. It was rarely that she used his whole name but whenever she did, it emant she was really angry.

He pressed his lips together in a hard line turning to look at Jack with _Help me_ eyes but he simply replied by giving him a _Sorry, you're on your own_ shrug.

He gulped before standing up and walking up to his mother then kneeled down in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mommy?" He tried then she rose a brow at him and he bit his lip. "I'm sorry...I'll never do it again, I promise."

He gleamed slightly giving him a questioning look and he leaned in giving her cheek a soft kiss. Unable to stay anymore mad at him she rolled her eyes and smiled whilst shaking her head and hugging him tightly.

"You are such a handful, kiddo."

Logan smiled and kissed her cheek again. "I love you, mom."

"Yeah, yeah..." She patted his shoulder and he let go of her then she got up whiping the mud from her apron.

"Just look at your knee." She shook her head placing her hands on her hips before turning her head around and smiling.

"Oh, Gwendolyn! I didn't see you there, sweet heart."

She smiled back at her giving her a small wave then Logan helped Jack back up. Fixing his back he then sighed in relief before walking up to them.

"So," He began whilst wrapping an arm around Rapunzel's shoulder. "What brings you here today Miss Onceler?"

"Oh right! My mom wanted to know if the paintings for the dress were ready!"

Rapunzel thought for a moment before realization hit her and she nodded. "Of course! I'll got get them right away!" She gave Jack a playfull kiss on the cheek before running back inside the house.

She came back out and handed her a stack of papers wrapped around in cloth and string. Gwen took it and smiled at her. "Thank you."

Rapunzel returned her smile then Jack spoke. "It's getting pretty late, I could walk you home if you want?"

Just when Gwen was about to talk, Logan stepped in. "It's okay, I'll walk her." He said casually. Jack raised his brows then looked down at Rapunzel who shook her head. "No way, look how late it's getting!"

Logan shrugged. "Which is why I should walk her home. I'll be quick, I promise." He suggested hopefully and Rapunzel gave him a stern look before sighing in defeat and crossing her arms. "Fine, but you are _running_ back home, Mister! Understood?"

He smiled in victory before nodding and Jack gave him a smirk.

"Come on, race ya!" He nudged at Gwen's arm and she grinned at him before the two began running down the road.

As they walked through the woods into the village, Logan scratched the back of his head before glancing over at Gwen who was looking down at the road as if she were thinking about something. He frowned wondering what it could be. Usually she was extremely talkative, like so much that it would take a miracle to shut her up but today she was acting weird. In fact, she'd been acting weird all week and it was really getting on his nerves. He'd never really gathered up the courage to ask her until now.

"Gwen."

Hearing him, her head shot up and she blinked facing him, her cheeks sunburnt from the earlier heat.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently, blinking again as if she had no idea what he was talking about. He gathered she didn't realise her behaviour and so he tried again.

"You've been acting weird all week. You hardly come round anymore and you're always so quiet." He said surprised that he considered the last part a bad thing. "What's up with you?"

She studied him for a moment with a look of guilt before hugging her arms and looking down at her walking feet. His frown deepened and he leaned in then after a long moment of silence she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm leaving, Logan..."

At that he stopped and stood there completely frozen. Hearing his footsteps stop she then came to a halt and turned around to see him staring at her.

"What?" He said almost in a whisper.

She rolled her eyes before looking down. "Come on, you heard."

"W-what do you mean, you're leaving?!"

"I mean, I'm going away with my parents! Away from Corona..."

Logan was taken aback. Above all, Gwen was his best friend. They had been since they were both 3 years old. Gwen's parents, Mavis and Timothy were close friends with Jack and Rapunzel and they lived only a walk through the woods away. And now she was leaving...what?

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know..."

"How could you not know?"

"I just don't, okay?!" She snapped and his face softened into a sad one. She sighed shaking her head. "My mom was offered a job in the new kingdom...it pays much better than in here. And it could also help my dad with his business too." It seemed as if it pained her to say it but Logan knew she was probably right. The taxes here in Corona were poor that Rapunzel even had two jobs. Gwen's dad was a wool binder whilst her mom made the finest dresses in all the land. It was no surprise that someone had offered her a job. The woman had stiching of a Godess.

Logan looked down at the ground and placed his hands in his pockets before kicking the dirt.

"So when are you leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow..." She mumbled.

He tensed slightly. "When are you coming back?"

When there was no answer he then lifted her head to see that she was watching him sadly and he already knew the answer. This was all too hard to believe. His best friend was leaving for good.

He thought for a moment then took in a deep breath before walking up to her and she blinked curious as to what he was going to do. When he finally reached her she watched him wide eyed and then he stuck his hand out o her.

She stared at it for a moment before bringing her stare to him. "What are you do-?"

"Promise this isn't goodbye." He interrupted and her lips parted in surprise.

"Logan..."

"Promise." He said raising his brows in a serious expression and she bit down on her lip before looking down at his hand again. His finger tips were still slightly black from the chalk of his drawings.

He huffed in annoyance and she then brought out her hand to his and he took her wrist and she gasped. She looked at him whilst he pulled out a needle from his pocket and before she knew it he had pricked her finger.

She yelped then brought back her hand and glared at him. "What are you doing?!"

"Making a bond." He said simply before pricking his own finger and hissing slightly. She frowned and he pointed his finger at her expecting her to do the same. She didn't know exactly what he was trying to do and she rose a brow at him before slowly bringing her hand forward.

When their fingers finally touched they both winced slightly from the sting but Logan took in a deep breath and spoke. "Do you, Gwendolyn Serena Onceler vow that we will someday meet again?"

At that she giggled slightly knowing he was putting on a silly voice to cheer her up and she nodded before clearing her throat. "I vow that we will see each other again...someday." He smirked and they kept their fingers locked sharing a smile before hearing a familiar voice from afar.

"Gwen!"

She turned her head and smile brightened when she saw her father wave down the road on the way to town. He then then waved at Logan who smiled and returned the gesture.

They then unlocked their fingers and placed them in their mouths licking away the blood. She giggled looking down at hers and his smile softened as he watched her.

"Gwen, come on!"

"Coming, papa!" She yelled back in response before looking back at Logan and they shared a long hug before she nudged his shoulder and giggled then running back to Timothy.

He watched as her father picked her up and spun her around then both waved at him and he smirked waving back. They then disappeared into the forest and Logan sighed before looking over at the setting sun.

"Oops..." He then turned around and ran back home.

That night he lay there in his bed as his mother tucked him in and he closed his eyes listening to her sing. Every night since he was a baby she would sing a sweet lullaby to him. Rapunzel had a voice so beautiful you'd mistake it for a siren. Every year in festivals she would sing for everyone and they adored her voice. Though she only sang the best for her husband and her son.

 _"Deep in the heart of darkness sparks_

 _A dream of light_

 _Surrounded by hopelessness_

 _He finds the will to fight_

 _Just wait_

 _Though wide he may roam_

 _Always_

 _A hero comes home_

 _He goes where no one has gone_

 _But always_

 _A hero comes home"_

She hummed the rest of the song sweetly before placing a soft kiss on his forehead and whispering. "Good night, my love." She then walked out of his room and hearing the door close his eyes flew open and he sat up on his bed, reaching under his pillow as he brought out his sketch book and opened it to the back pages. He smiled when he saw his sketches of his dragons. He always had a fascination for those creatures and God knows where he got it from. Though everyone always told him they didn't exist anymore, that they were extinct. But there was about Logan. He saw the world not as it was but how it could be.

He leaned back against the wall and brought his pencil out and let his mind wonder on the paper.

 **Okay so this was just a little inside glimpse at Logan's childhood so that you could understand more about his character before the real journey begins. And another thing, just to clear it out for anyone who got confused. Gwen is the daughter of Mavis and Onceler except I made Onceler their last name and so his first name as you can see is Timothy. But anyway, things pick up at the next chapter so there's something to look forward to. Thanx guys.**

 **Favourite, follow, review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Fate intervenes**

 _13 years later_

"Oi, Overland! Is that sword done yet?!"

"Yeah, just give it a sec!" Replied 19 year old Logan as he placed the steaming metal into the water, leaning back as the steam formed everyhwere.

"You better be quick or I'll shove what's left of that hunk of junk up your ass!" Yelled his boss Kellar from the other side of the barn. He chewed on a toothpick before pointing two fingers at his eyes then at him in a warning gesture and Logan chuckled, shaking his head as he turned his attention back to the sword.

Logan had started working as the village blacksmith when he was only 15. His dad and Kellar had taught him everything he knew giving him the reputation as the best blacksmith on the land. Over the years he'd earned quite a lot of reputations. He was known for being the biggest wonderer in Corona. Always fixiated on his drawings and reading at his free time. But he was also well known for his good looks. Aside from Jack he was the most handsome man on the island. And he also had a good build of lean muscle which paid off from all the hard work blacksmithing. And there was hardly a day when a girl wouldn't flirt with him. Though he had to admit it was amusing to have that kind of popularity with the women, he didn't really acknowledge it that much.

He exhaled deeply and whiped off the sweat from his head with the back of his hand and his long dark brown hair brushed back into place. It was impossible to tidy it but over the time he just stopped bothering. He figured his hair was just as rebellious as he was.

He then brought up the almost complete sword and placed it down before taking the hammer and evening it out. He had taken off his shirt from how hot it was in here with all the steam. This was pretty much it on a daily basis. Work, sweat, more work and more sweat. But he had nothing to complain about, he had a good life and he enjoyed working alongside his father. He couldn't think of one single thing he'd change.

He then felt someone tap his back from behind and he rolled his eyes before speaking out over the hammering. "Kell, I told you I'm almost done! Just chill out, would ya?"

He heard someone giggle and he knew instantly that, that was not Kellar. Lean arms then wrapped around his neck and he felt a body press up against his bare back as lips softly brushed against his cheek then whispered in his ear. "You want me to go?"

He smirked before turning his head to see his girlfriend Leela smiling up at him. "What are you doing here?" Not quite the response he was expecting to give but he was curious. Leela worked with her aunt at the bakery and she usually stayed their 'til late hours. It was rare when they could spend any quality time together.

She huffed in annoyance before brushing back her long blonde braid. "I finished earlier today so that I could spend so more time with you."

"That's great, Lee...but you know Kellar isn't that generous."

At that she stepped back and pouted placing her hands behind her back. "So you want me to just leave then?" She made a dramatic sigh before shrugging and turning around. "Oh well, if it can't be helped."

At that he he gulped nervously and shook his head. "No, no, hold up." He then leaned forward and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in against him. She giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck and he leaned his face in and the two kissed passionately. He was honestly surprised that someone as beautiful as Leela Callaghan had choosen him out of all the guys she could have. He wasn't cool or stylish and his reputation though popular wasn't much of a good one. He was quite the dork really despite his looks, though Kellar said he had an innocent baby face (whatever that meant). Though she was considered to be a huge flirt around the village, even his own mother didn't like her. Rapunzel always called Leela _The Corona whore_. To him she was way out of his league, maybe it was just him. But he never really considered much if he was happy in his realtionship. Well...he wasn't unhappy.

They continued in their long and passionate embrace before hearing someone clear their throat. They broke apart to see old Kellar giving them a typical glare with his arms crossed over his large chest whilst tapping his foot on the ground.

Logan cursed to himself before slowly letting go of Leela who rearranged her hair.

"I guess that means the sword is finished then, Logan?" He said in an unimpressed tone and Logan scratched the back of his head blushing as he glanced down at the ground.

Leela just sighed before flipping back her braid and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Chill out, dog breath, I'm leaving anyway." At that Logan's head shot up and stared at her in disbelief. He heard Leela talk poorly of Kellar before but to say it right to his face.

Logan became more nervous when he noticed Kellar's jaw twitch slightly as he stared at the female and she rolled her eyes before kissing Logan on the cheek and walking out.

Logan watched her leave with parted lips before turning his attention back to Kellar who had a brow raised at him. He thought for a moment before turning around and placing the sword in a cloth from the heat. "All done!"

Kellar's face was stern and after a long moment Logan thought he was gonna yell or something but instead her snatched the sword from him and Logan only rose his brows in surprise that it didn't burn him. The metal was still pretty hot.

Logan watched closely as Kellar examined the sword detail by detail, bit by bit. After a while a small smirk quirked up the corner of Kellar's mouth and Logan rose a brow. He then looked at him and sighed before shaking his head and chuckling. "You're a kid, Logan. But you could do _so_ much better."

Logan instantly knew that he wasn't talking about the sword but about Leela. He smirked before turning back and packing the tools away. "Yeah, I really doubt that." He mumbled to himself.

Kellar continued to study the sword and he let out a loud and single laugh. "Masterpiece! Nothing but the best from the son of the greatest blacksmith in all of Corona!"

Logan chuckled shaking his head before whispering to himself. "Second greatest..."

When the day had finally come to an end, Logan left the barn and waved at Kellar before shrugging on his coat and throwing his sack over his shoulder. Corona though quite poor was a peaceful and jolly village. Everyone there was very kind and polite, well...most of them. And it was very beautiful, espacially at breathtaking sunsets such as this one.

As Logan walked through town he greeted back the many people he passed and greeted him.

"Hello, Logan!"

"Hey!"

"Good afternoon, boy!"

"You too!"

"Say hello to your parents for me!"

"Yeah, sure!"

He let out a heavy sigh, today Kellar had reall worked him up, he was almost sweating through his coat and he was still dirty from all the ash. He needed to clean himself once he got home and he smelt like...well, Kellar, which was not a pleasent smell at all.

He came to a stop when he felt something hit his shoulder and he turned around to see 10 year old Jamie Bennett kicking a wooden ball. He bit down on his tongue concentrating before glancing up at Logan then smiling cheerfully showing his slight gap.

"Hey, Logan! Sorry about that, I was trying to beat my record!"

Logan smirked. "Which is what? Count how many times you can hit the book nerd before his back cracks?"

At that Jamie giggled and he kicked the ball over to him and Logan stopped it with his foot. He looked back Jamie who had a daring frin on his face and Logan returned it before dropping his sack.

"Alright, bro. One game."

Jamie nodded and Logan kicked the ball and he caught it before kicking it back and Logan stopped it by his ankle then began to shift away with the ball as Jamie attempted to tackle him. Jamie lived with his little sister Sophie and their grandparents. His parents were both dead. His father had died in a horse riding accident and his mother passed away giving birth to Sophie. Jamie was so young and yet he always stood by his little sister no mattr what, as if he were a second father. His grandparents were very kind to Logan, in fact they'd always make him home made bread with raisins on his birthday. Logan knew Jamie since he was born; the young boy started hanging around him when Logan began doing blacksmithing with his dad. Over the years they had become quite attached and Jamie looked up to Logan, idolised him in fact. They were so close that they considered each other brothers. And they'd always hang out with each other everyday after work before he'd head home.

"Come on, Jamie, is that all you got, buddy?!" He teased and Jamie glared before bringing back his foot then launcing it to the ball and kicked it. The force was so great it flew over Logan's head and he turned around and watched it as it landed in the alley.

Logan chuckled before crossing his arms over his chest and nodding his head with an impressed brow raised. "Not bad, kiddo."

Jamie huffed before groaning. "Awwww man! Grampa made that ball!"

"Don't worry, I'll get it."

Logan looked around whilst walking through the alley and he sighed in frustration. Where was that damn thing? It was getting dark and he knew his mother would get worried if he arrived late, she always did. She was such an overprotective mother but that just showed how much she loved him.

He frowned when he saw something in the corner from the distance and he walked over towards it. Now that he was close enough he noticed it was in fact the ball. He smiled before leaning down and picking it up then he froze. There was a sound behind him, more than one. He knew those sounds all too well. The sounds of moaning and gasping and...

It sent a shiver down his spine and he cursed to himself then realised that whoever was behind him must not have seen him since no one told him to beat it yet. He gulped before taking the ball and slowly standing up and he turned around ready to walk away then when he caught a glimpse of who was there in the corner, he froze.

They only broke apart from their firey kiss when he dropped the ball and they heard it hit the ground. Both turned around and gasped and Logan only stared at them with parted lips, his stare particularly on the female.

"Leela...?" He whispered.

Her eyes widened in panic and she quickly pulled up her sleeves then glanced over at the guy next to her who was putting his shirt back on. It was Connor who worked back at the barn with Logan and Kellar. His mother had come in this morning saying that he was sick. Really? This is sick?

Rearranging her dress she then emerged from the shadows and walked up to him with sorrowful eyes. "Logan...l-listen to me, honey..." She said carefully and approached him as if he were a wild horse.

She then reached her hand out to him and he flinched away. She bit down on her lip and her eyes began to glisten as he only stared at her in both disbelief and disgust.

"Logan, I swear it's not what it looks like-"

"How could you?" He spoke in a low voice and glared at Connor who cleared his throat awkwardly and turned his face away. She pressed her lips together in a hard line and shook her head, her cheeks and eyes both red.

"I didn't- I mean..." Her voice shook and she glanced back at Connor then back at him. "He made me!"

At that Connor's head shot up and his jaw dropped at her then to his own surprise Logan scoffed before chuckling to himself and shaking his head. She blinked in confusion and he simply shrugged before reaching down and grabbing the ball then giving her a blank look before taking it over to Connor who gulped nervously.

"Your cock's hanging out..." He said before giving her one final glare then shaking his head as he walked out of the alley and she cried calling out to him. It stung the sound of her screeching voice and when she attempted to chase after him and grabbed his shoulder he shrug her hand off and just carried on walking. Trying his best not to break down right there and then.

Walking down the path which lead to his house, Logan pressed his lips together in a hard line and all this time he expected to cry but he didn't. Not even when he'd given into the grief, he didn't shed one single tear. He was curious as to why, after all his girlfriend had just cheated on him. Maybe it because in some form he saw it coming? Deep down... But her was still angry no doubt, and Connor of all people! He always flirted with Leela at the barn even when Logan was standing right there and now the bastard had the decency to-!

He stopped in front of the house his face twisted in an angry glare and he felt all his emotions build up inside him before he tightened his grip on the rope around his sack and he yelled before throwing it against the door.

He panted the sighed before stroking back his hair, he had to admit that once in a while it felt good to let your anger just burst out in the heat of the moment and he did feel slightly better.

He then stepped back when the door flung open and Rapunzel stood there flustered and she looked stressed. She then frowned. "Why are you hittng the door?"

He gulped then shrugged with an apologetic smile. "No reason...sorry, I'm late, mom."

She sighed rubbed her eyes in exhaustion before shaking her head and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back and placed a kiss on his cheek before patting his shoulder. "Come on..."

He nodded before picking up the sack and walking back into the house then shutting the door behind him. He entered to see Jack sitting at the table looking down at a piece of paper in his hands. He frowned slightly in curiousity as to what it was. He placed down his sack and walked up to the table then pulling out a chair on the opposite side and faced him.

"Hey, dad."

Jack not having appeared to hear him was still looking down at the paper and Logan could see through the light that it in fact a letter. He leaned in and tried again.

"Dad!"

Jack's head then shot up as if startled and Logan couldn't but frown at the dark circle's under his father's eyes. That accompanied with his small patch of stubble made him look older. Jack and Rapunzel both were still looked very well for their age, there were times when people would ask if Rapunzel was his sister.

Jack shook his head and cleared his throat before nodding. "Hey, pal. When did you get back? How was work today?"

Wow, he even sounded tired as hell.

"Just now and it was um..." He tried to search for the right words to describe exactly how his hell of a day had been. "Interesting?"

Jack only nodded still reading the letter and Logan figured he wasn't apying attention. He rolled his eyes before leaning over across the table and snatching the letter out of his hands.

"Logan!"

He sat back and began to read the letter then his face fell when he finished. He then glanced up Jack with a look of pure confusion.

"Dad, what is this?"

Jack then snatched back the letter and sat back in his chair before scrunching it up and sighing as he rubbed his eyes. Logan continued to watch his father and he tried again.

"Dad...you're leaving?"

Jack then crossed his arms and sighed again before looking from down the table to him. "No, Logan. I'm not."

"But that letter said-"

"I know what the letter said!" He snapped back and Logan was slightly startled by his father's tone. Noticing this Jack cleared his throat and took in a deep breath.

"Look, son..." He began calmly. "As it just so happens my reputation in the blacksmith industry is quite popular and well...as you've just read, the royal family of Dunbroch must've heard about it cause they're asking me to set sail tomorrow and become the new castle blacksmith. And before you ask yes I've thought about the offer but the answer is still no. I'm perfectly happy here even if the payment is cheap. I'm not leaving Corona to go and work for some heartless monsters. You've heard the rumours about that family, like hell will I work for people like that."

Rapunzel then walked back in with the kettle and she placed it down on the table before gently placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. He lifted his hand up and wrapped it around hers then she spoke.

"You know I hate the idea of you leaving but...it wouldn't be forever. Just 'til we get enough money."

Jack then slammed his hand back down on the table and she gasped in surprise whilst Logan watched him. Realising he'd startled his wife Jack groaned tiressly before taking back her hand and kissing it softly.

"I know but...I've got too much of a life here and you know the business wouldn't be able to run without me. I mean who else would take care of the barn and the taxes whilst I'm gone? You're busy enough as it is. Doesn't matter how much this job pays, I can't go and that's that."

Logan then thought hard and long for a moment whilst Rapunzel and Jack continued the discussion then out of nowhere he blurted out.

"Then I'll go."

At that they both froze and stared at him as if he'd just sprouted wings. Logan took in a deep breath and spoke again.

"I'll go to Dunbroch and work for the King, why not?"

" _Why not_?" Rapunzel repeated then she placed her hands on the table before leaning in and giving him a stern look. Logan knew that look...he did not like that look.

"Because I am not going to allow my son to travel across the sea all by himself to work for a couple of cold hearted bastards. That's why!"

Jack looked up at her with his brows raised then gently stroked her arm and Logan gave a stubborn frown before talking to his father.

"Dad, come on. You know how well Dunbroch pays and besides I don't even get paid here. I only work down there so I can spend tme with you and now look at me, I'm just as good as you maybe even slightly better. Come on, dad, you know it's true! Besides they'd probably accept me anyway since I'm your son."

Jack studied him for a moment before looking up at Rapunzel. Logan waited for his response which was clear by his expression and Jack parted his lips slightly speechless.

"I don't know, pal..." He mumbled.

Lohan huffed before standing up. "What's the worse that could happen? I'd only be gone for a couple of months and when I get back I'll have enough money to salvage this place that we won't even need to sell mom's paintings anymore. Plus, isn't the storage ship heading out there tomorrow morning? I can hop right on and I should be there by the day after tomorrow, maybe even earlier. Then I can get working straight away!"

Just when Rapunzel was about to protest, Logan continued. "Dad, please..." He looked at his father from across the table in the eye and Jack's jaw seemed to tense slightly. He bit his tongue before raising a brow and Logan recognised that as his thinking face. It took a while before he stood up and then faced his wife and spoke.

"It would be the better option..."

Her eyes widened and she simply shook her head and Jack took her shoulders gently and leaned in whispering something Logan couldn't quite hear from all the way down there. He watched as Rapunzel bit down on her lip with a look of both stubborness and anger and her hands curled into fists and she shook her head again. He then seemed to snap something at her and she looked slightly taken aback then after a moment he spoke to her again before placing a soft peck on her lips and she gave him one back.

They both turned around to face him and Rapunzel hugged her arms before slowly walking up to him and Logan felt nervous. She looked slightly worried then when she was finally standing into front of him he watched her for a moment as she then wrapped her arms around him and giving him the most tight and warm embrace she'd ever given him his whole life. He blinked in surprise but in response hugged her back just as tightly then over her shoulder he looked at Jack who simply nodded at him and he nodded back.

They both let go of each other and Rapunzel looked up at her son with sad glistening eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. He brushed the tear away with his thumb before whispering.

"It's gonna be okay, mom. I promise. But right now I guess I better get some rest...gotta get up early tomorrow."

The next morning was a heartfelt one. Rapunzel had spoiled Logan with hugs and kisses and she made him fresh bread and fruit with cheese for his lunch, far more than he needed. She wouldn't stop crying and Logan realised just how much he was gonna miss this place but for now there was no turning back. Jack had offered him some of his tools just in case and they shared a long father and son embrace before he waved at them and began his journey to town taking one last glimpse at his little house.

Reaching town he was departed by many people and he could already see the ship being loaded at the docks.

"Logan..."

Recognising the voice he then shut his eyes and took in a deep breath before turning around to the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Leela."

Her eyes were still slightly red and she looked down at her twiddling fingers. "I just wanted you to know that...last night I-"

"Good luck." He interrupted and her head shot up as she stared at him in confusion.

"W-what?" She was confused and he continued.

"Yesterday, after finding about you and Connor I thought I was gonna cry. But I didn't, I didn't shed a single tear and I was confused as to why. But I guess now I just realised that though we had fun, that's all it ever was for the both of us. A simple thing that had to end sooner of later."

Her lips parted slightly taken aback.

"Which is why...I wish you good luck for the future. All the best, whether it's with Connor or someone else. For someone who looks like you I'm sure you won't have any problem in finding a new fella. Just make sure he treats you right, okay?"

She was still bewildered by just how calm and understanding he was being but instead of speaking she simply nodded. He nodded back then she turned around and walked away. When she was finally gone he let out a sigh of relief, that sure was uncomfortable but it had to be done sooner or later. And it rather good actually, like a huge weight had been lifted off his back.

"Logan! Wait up!"

Jamie yelled as he came running towards him then placing his hands on his knees and panting heavily.

Logan raised his brows before kneeling down and chuckling. "Catch your breath there, bro?"

Jamie smirked at him before standing back up. "I wanted to give you something before you left?"

"Give me what?"

"This." He then reached in his pocket and brought out a pan flute, _the_ pan flute.

Logan blinked in surprise and he simply shook his head. "No way, Jamie. That belonged to your dad, I can't take it."

"Yeah and his brother gave it to him. And so I'm doing the gesture, giving it to my brother." He shrugged simply as if it were obvious and Logan's lips parted slightly. He glanced down at the beautifully carved instrument and Jamie raised his brows waiting for him to take it then slowly he did.

He grasped it tightly in his hand before smirking down at the boy and hugging him. Jamie hugged him back tightly. "Just promise you'll come back."

"You bet."

He pulled back and ruffled Jamie's hair then he nudged his shoulder and they both smiled. Logan waved at him before running up to the now parting ship and everyone waved back. His smile the fell as he took his last glance of Corona.

That very night, Logan sat down on the side of the ship leaning leaning against a pile of barrels as he gazed out into the full moon reflected into the dark ocean. It was so beautiful he would've drawn it but right now he was too busy simply admiring this sight. Everyone else had gone to sleep but not him. All he could think about was that they were now only miles away from Dunbroch. If lucky they'd get there early in the morning. This was really it, it almost seemed surreal. Too surreal it was giving him a slight headache.

He shook it off before digging into his pocket and bringing out the pan flute Jamie had given him. It truly was beautiful, the wood was a slight dark aubern colour and their patterns circling around each pipe. He remembered hearing Jamie's dad play it at festivals and gatherings, it played the beautiful music. Probably since it was made by a rare bamboo.

Logan smiled to himself before sitting up and brought the pan up an inch from his lips and he began to softly play the instrument. He played his mother's lullaby whilst gazing out into the night sky reflected onto the ocean. The music was sweet and soft and accompanied the lullaby well. He felt relaxed and the let the music sooth him completely.

As he continued to play there was then a flash of lightening out in the ocean then another after that then dozens all at once and Logan gasped before bringing down the pan and then it stopped. He stared out into the ocean and realised that it was more of a vision that just passed through his mind.

"That was weird..." He mumbled then rubbed his eyes.

He figured he was just tired and so he simply sighed and leaped down before laying down on the deck with him arm under his head and the other lying on his stomach. He simply gazed up at the stars before slowly drifting to sleep.

 _In the dream all Logan could see was fire, fire everywhere. Then he heard the sounds of swords clashing and men yelling. Then the sound of a girl screaming and the fire felt as if it was getting hotter. Then among all that noise, what stood out the most was the sound of a baby crying. The crying only got louder along with all the other sounds._

 _Clash, yell, scream, cry, clash, yell, scream, cry!_

 _CRY!_

His eyes then flew wide open when he felt something splash against his face and he coughed before sitting up and whiping some liquid from his face. It was water. He frowned before looking up then wincing slightly from the blazing sun and one of the sailors holding a bucket laughed. Was it morning already?

"Alright, sleeping beauty! Time to get off, we're here!"

He then headed off with the rest of the crew and Logan panted softly before standing up and fixing back his hair then his face fell in astonishment as he gazed out at the kingdom around him.

This was it. He had arrived to the kingdom. He was finally in Dunbroch.

 **Okay so now he's in Dunbroch but having a vision and a nightmare the night before. Coincidence? Hmmmmmm. This actually took a really long time but now I can finally move onto the next chapter which will hopefully be out this week. Though Logans description is a lot like Hiccup I tried to make them look not too similar though they have the exact same hair. But hey, he's in Dunbroch now, so the real adventure begins! Thanx guys.**

 **Favourite, follow, review.**


End file.
